Herbology with its Hidden Agenda
by sherlocked-x
Summary: How well does our favorite werewolf know his Herbology? It may be the only way to Severus' heart.


**A/N: I own nothing. Not one character at all. I just take them out to play. (:**

**Tiger Lilies = "I dare you to love me."**

Severus glanced out his window as he heard the distinct rumble of thunder. Rolling up his shirt sleeves, he gave little attention to the waiting man in his kitchen, opting instead to change his robes for a better wardrobe choice of snug khaki shorts and a fitting shirt.

"Your tea is getting cold." his visitor called out. "I'm not quite sure you'd want to waste such perfectly good material."

He rolled his eyes, combing a hand through his short lanky hair before joining the other man. "It's about to rain, and I am going out to fetch a few potions ingredients which are best gathered at this kind of weather."

The response was immediate. His startled guest looked up and spilled tea on his skin. Blushing furiously, the man hastily murmured a cleaning charm, all the while staring openly at Severus' body.

"If you're done staring..."

Coughing in embarrassment, the man in address replied, "I shall wait for you then, Severus. Make no haste to get back on my behalf."

With a curt nod, the Potions Master turned on his heels and headed for the back door. As he reached the upholstery, however, he made a split second decision and half-faced the flustered man. "It seems that I am in need of an assistant. You are welcome to join me if you so wish."

That caught his guest's attention, who after a moments hesitation, removed his robe and deliberately transfigured his trousers into a pair of tight jeans. "Will this do?"

With a clipped affirmation and a terse sigh, Severus stepped out into his garden, his newfound helping hand close behind.

"Get me a pair of shears." he demanded, looking pointedly at the old broomshed that stood nearby.

As storm clouds rolled across the horizon, and fat droplets of water began to fall from the sky, the Potions Master began to cut Tiger Lilies, bending over and giving his visitor a full view of his rather snug arse. Before he knew it, he was pressed against a tree by a heavily breathing man, his shears left on the ground and the flowers fisted tightly in his hand.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me this instant!" he snapped, brows furrowed in annoyance and irritation at being disrupted.

Chuckling, his captor purred lightly, breath washing over his skin. "Tell me, Severus… What exactly were you planning?" Fingers pinched his nipples, enough to make his breath hitch. He ran out of words to say as a mouth covered his, tongue forcing open his lips, sucking on his own. It was over a moment too soon, and before he had the chance to protest, his shorts were tugged to pool around his ankles, and his erection was mouthed through the cotton of his underpants. A moan escaped his lips, his free hand curling around the other man's hair. Then suddenly, his member bobbed free of its restraints, and he thrust into his consort's mouth, feeling very light-headed. The underside of his shaft was licked; his balls fondled; his cock sucked. Screaming, he came, spurting semen into the eager mouth of one very aroused man.

"Turn around." He was once again captured in a kiss before rotated 90 degrees. Preparation spells took place and he shivered in anticipation and desire as a finger was inserted in his hole, then a second one followed, scissoring and hitting his prostate, making him cry out for more. "Fuck me. I want you inside me… now." With a nudge, and a whispered _Lubrium, _he was stretched and filled with a burning sensation. He moved his hips against the other man's crotch, grinding and gasping at the feeling. Slowly, he was ravished to within an inch of his life, his eyeballs rolling to the back of his head as he came for a second time, fireworks going off behind his eyelids as he felt the spurt of seed inside him as his partner gave in to release.

They lay limp and sated for a while as the rain continued its torment. Finally, Severus cast a cleaning charm and straightened his clothes. Blushing and looking thoroughly shagged, he turned and faced his lover.

"Would you like to continue this someplace warmer? I think I need a bed."

A lopsided smile greeted him, and as they walked to the shelter of the house, the other man freed the forgotten Tiger Lilies from his grasp and whispered just enough for him to hear against the thunder.

"Severus, I dare love you."

Overcome with shock, the Potions Master's eyes widened in surprise. "Remus, you…"

"Hush."

Any words that would've come were stopped as they kissed in the rain like two teenagers – daring to love… and to be loved.


End file.
